1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of setting a position of an imaging device, and more particularly, to a method of accurately setting a position of an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, photographing apparatuses, such as digital still cameras and digital video cameras, have become popular.
Such photographing apparatuses generally include an optic system including a lens unit, an imaging device which is disposed at a side of the lens unit, an image processing unit which processes electric signals received from the imaging device, and a memory which stores captured images.
General operations of a conventional photographing apparatus are as described below.
When a user captures an image, image light of a subject passes through a lens unit and is incident to an imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD). The imaging device converts the incident image light to electrical image signals. An image processing unit in a photographing apparatus processes the image signals, and a memory stores the captured image.
Meanwhile, it is important to accurately set a location of an imaging device during a process of assembling for a photographing apparatus to obtain a high-resolution image. In other words, when an imaging device is being set, it is necessary to center the imaging device in the direction of light axis with respect to lenses in an optic system and to suitably align the imaging device horizontally.
A known example of conventional methods of setting a location of an imaging device is a method including setting parts to be assembled on a jig, the parts including the imaging device, accurately adjusting the location of the parts and fixing the parts by using an assistant plate, and fixing and installing an assistant plate and the parts, which are integrated as a single body, in a lens barrel.
The location of an imaging device is also related to resolutions of the imaging device, lens shading, etc., and also affects an overall process of manufacturing a photographing apparatus. Thus, a technology for accurately adjusting and setting the location of an imaging device with reduced costs and a reduced number of operations is required.